This is the End
by Hugkisshug
Summary: Kim's back in seaford during her break from Otai. But after everything seems to be going great, Nick Thompson, a famous criminal, starts hunting them down. Can Jack save Kim? Will his own life saves hers? Can they both make it back to seaford alive or will Kim become the future Mrs. Kimberly Thompson?
1. Kim's Back

"Kim!" called Jack as Kim ran up to him.

"Jack! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Kim exclaimed.

"Because you haven't."

"Oh right.

Jack held her in a tight embrace. Nothing could ruin the moment now. Except, Jack's face turned from 'I'm so glad to see you!' to 'I'm hiding something'.

"Kim, there's something I need to tell you," Jack's voice quivered and shook.

Kim took no notice and engulfed him in a french kiss. Jack tried, but he couldn't resist it any longer, he kissed her back, hard. So hard that her lips went numb, but she didn't care, he was with her, that's all that mattered then,

"KIM! YOU BITCH! I always knew you were a skank, but I never thought you'd kiss another girl's boyfriend!"

Lindsay's voice roared loud and scarily.

Jack was startled and accidentally pushed Kim's breast, separating the two of them.

"Boyfriend?" Kim asked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, I'm dating Lindsay," Jack sounded ashamed.

"What, why? Jack, you don't even like her!"

Lindsay walked over to Jack and grabbed his bicep and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's right, Kim, you've been kicked to the curb," Lindsay gloated.

Kim was red and her eyes watered. But that wasn't enough for Lindsay. She took her free hand and grabbed Jack's cheek, the one farthest away from her, and pulled him into a kiss. She tried to force her tongue in his mouth, but he wouldn't allow it. Jack closed his eyes in shock and didn't open them. He heard muffled crying then full on bawling. Afterwards, he heard shuffling feet running away.

He opened his eyes and pushed Lindsay away.

"Kim! Kim, wait!"

He started after her but was stopped by Lindsay's voice. He turned around to listen to what she was going to say.

"Jack, stop! What are you doing? That little virgin doesn't deserve you anyway!"

Jack turned bright red.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A VIRGIN!" he shouted, it was so harsh that it defied his entire personality, "WE'RE THROUGH!"

"Jack, wait," she said almost apologetically.

"What," he spat.

She made her way over to him and whispered, "You can leave me, but first," she leaned in even closer, "You have to fuck me."

He pushed her away only to realize that she had undone his pants.

"No!" he said buckling them up again.

"That's too bad, cause if you don't, your little friend Kim, yeah, she'll be kidnapped by my ex-boyfriend, Nick Thompson."

Nick Thompson had become one of the most dangerous criminals in history.

"Why did you date, Nick Thompson?"

"It was before he robbed the mayor," she explained, "But then I broke his heart and he went all evil and stuff."

"Just like his ex-girlfriend," Jack mocked.

He had fully done up his pants by now.

Lindsay glared at him.

Jack ran away after Kim.

"Jack Brewer! You will regret that!" she swore.

Jack kept running and eventually found Kim in an alleyway downtown.

He looked around and rushed to her side.

"Kim!" he sighed with relief, hugging her.

Kim pushed him away, still sniffing a bit.

"Go back to your girlfriend, Jack."

"I'm with my girlfriend," he assured.

"What? I meant Lindsay."

"I could go to Lindsay, but then I wouldn't be with my girlfriend."

Kim turned to face him, they were sitting on a closed dumpster.

"You broke up with her?"

Jack nodded.

Kim was in shock, she didn't know whether to say she would be his girlfriend, like he had implied, or to tell him that he'd broken her heart too badly for it to be repaired.

After a minute she finally decided what to do. She leaned in and kissed him. Slow and sweet. Nothing like Lindsay, who just went straight for his pant buckle.

When the kiss eventually broke, she hugged him and he felt relieved that his Kim still love him.

"I love you, Jack," she sighed in relief.

"I love you too, Kim," Jack was so relieved to finally have the girl he loved all along saying she forgave him.

It was fall, which meant winds were blowing all the time especially right now, 7 pm.

Kim shivered as a gust blew straight down the alley.

"Here," Jack said, as he handed her his jacket.

She took the jacket and wrapped it around herself.

"Thanks," she smiled at him, not a huge one, but big enough that he knew she was happy.

"Let's get you home," he said, sliding off the dumpster then lifting her off the dumpster.

He hugged her one more time before putting his arm around her and walking down the line of stores along the street.


	2. Luke Martingale

Jack woke early in the morning because his phone was beeping.

He got slowly out of bed and grabbed his shirt, for he had only slept in boxers.

The phone had an anonymous number on it and it read:

_You hurt her, I hurt you. Kim is mine._

Jack didn't understand it at first but the person knew about Kim and he was terrified. Kim was fragile, and just as Lindsay had said, a virgin. She was basically fuck bait. And it's not like guys had not tried before, Jack was there to protect her. Of course, he had not taken her virginity because she had clearly implied that she didn't want him to... yet.

But Jack, like every boy in school, was itching to get in her pants. But Jack, unlike every boy in school, wasn't going to force it. He was the only one who hadn't backed her up against a locker or wall, the only one who hadn't whispered inappropriate demands in her ear, the only one who understood... what being pressured into losing virginity felt like.

Yes, Jack lost his virginity a year ago to Donna Tobin. Not only had his virginity been lost to the cutest girl in school, but her virginity was lost to him. And every boy hated him for it, at least for a little while. But he never liked her, his friend, well ex-friend, Luke Martingale forced him to record a sex tape with her and post it online. Jack took the tape but never posted it online. Luke Martingale was a bad boy despite his glasses that he disguised by wearing sunglasses over the top. He had had sex with every girl in school, except Kim. He was one or the first boy that Jack had protected Kim from. Jack knew what Luke would have done to her if he had gotten to her. He wouldn't have just taken her virginity, but he would've nearly killed her. Had it not been for Jack taking Donna's virginity, Luke would have pounded her so hard she'd never speak to anyone again. But when he did get to her, she was used to the feeling of being penetrated, which softened the blow.

Jack's head swelled with the thoughts and he came to a conclusion, Luke had sent the text, Jack didn't understand what 'you hurt her' meant but the rest of the text made sense.

During school he stayed extra close to Kim, incase Luke were to strike. But every time Luke passed by, he seemed to have no idea why Jack was glaring at him so harshly.

During lunch,

"Jack are you okay?" Kim asked, "You've been sticking rather close to my side today."

"Yeah I'm fine just um, protective."

"Dude, try over protective," Jerry said from across the table.

Jack glared at him, not as harshly as before, but still with a disapproving face.

"I hate to admit it, man, I really hate to admit it, but Jerry's right, you've been acting strange all day," Milton chimed in.

"I'm fine," he over pronounced his words.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Kim looked at him with her puppy dog eyes and he melted.

"Fine," he said and showed them the text.

"Who sent it?" asked Jerry.

"Dude, I know you know more about texting than I do and even I know that the big text at the top says 'anonymous'," said Milton in his usual know-it-all ways.

"Who do you think sent it Jack?" asked Kim, her face white.

"Luke Martingale," said Jack confidently.

"Luke Martingale? The high school sex master?" asked Milton.

"Dude, guy's a jerk but he got style," said Jerry stretching out 'dude'.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm not letting Kim out of my sight," Jack said to Jerry, putting his arm around Kim.

"Jack, you know I love you but I can take care of myself, I'm a second degree black belt."

"And Luke has a knife collection, what's your point?"

Kim's face looked defeated and she snuggled closer to Jack.

"Oh hey dudes," said a familiar voice.

Luke Martingale sat down next to Kim.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Jack interrogated.

"Just looking for some company."

"Keep walking," Jerry said.

"What's wrong, you guys usually let me sit here?"

"Stay away from Kim," Jack pulled her closer to him.

"Why would I even attempt to fuck her with the great Jack Brewer sitting here right before my very eyes," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we know you sent the text," said Jerry.

"What text?" he asked, genuinely.

Jack showed him the text.

"Jack, that's not me, I'm in your contacts remember."

Jack checked his contacts list and there before his very eyes, Luke Smartingale (the idiot), as it said in his contacts.

"Ouch Jack," said Luke looking over but not really taking any offense.

Jack hid his phone with his hand.

"Oops," he said, "Sorry Luke."

"No probs, ooh, but word around the school is that Nick Thompson is after Kim."

He said as he finished his lunch.

Jack turned red. Then it must be true, Nick Thompson, one of the most dangerous villains in history, famous for not leaving a single victim alive, was coming after him.


	3. Lindsay Says

Nick was after Jack. What Lindsay had said was true.

"You will regret that Jack Brewer."

He had no choice, he had to fuck her. And fuck her hard. If he didn't, Nick would kill him and sexually abuse Kim for the rest of her life.

So after school he met up with Lindsay and said in a dark tone,

"Okay, I'll have sex with you."

"Yay," she replied and lead him down to an old abandoned warehouse.

"It was one of my daddy's storage lockers, but it got shut down after a fire. He gave it to me, said I needed space to feed my big decorating phase."

"Right," Jack said reluctantly inching towards the scary mansion-like building.

"Ooh, in here would be perfect."

They entered a room that Lindsay had all her spare furniture in. It was everywhere.

He hesitantly backed her up against a wall and kissed her. As he kissed her, he lifted up he floral pink dress and pulled it off her head. She was wearing a bright pink bra, two sizes too small, and an electric pink thong to match. She kissed him again and lifted his shirt up off his head. Then she pulled his pants off. She scratched his abs as he groped her breasts.

"Jack Brewer, you are a true cockass," she said, sexily.

He rolled his eyes and tried to imagine when this would end, he and Kim would be free, free from Nick anyway.

She pushed him back and he fell down onto a chair. She began to lap dance him and he noticed something glittering in her ass. In her big, bouncy, perfectly tanned, fake ass.

"What's that?" he asked, as soon as the words left his mouth he knew he would regret them.

"You wanna know?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not really, no," he said, knowing that she would show him anyway.

"You asked the question and you'll know the answer."

He knew what that meant and pulled her panties off her butt, which was only inches away from his face.

He began to take what ever it was out, when she stopped him.

"Jack! You can't just stick your hands up a girl's ass! You have to ask her first."

Jack sighed.

"May I stick my hands up your ass?" he disgusted himself as he spoke.

"No, you'll have to use your mouth."

Her words sent shock throughout his body nearly paralyzing him.

_Kim. I'm doing this for Kim._

So he pulled the shiny object out of her with his mouth. He had it between his teeth and reached his hand up to get it out of his mouth.

It was a butt plug, a shiny, round, dildo-shaped thing that had 'Property of NT' engraved in it.

"NT, who's NT?" he asked still holding the plug.

"Nick Thompson, duh, he gave it to me when we first started going out."

She took the plug from Jack and threw it aside.

_Kim. I'm doing this for Kim._

Then she stood him up and took off his boxers. He wanted so bad to shout 'ew!' and run, but he couldn't.

He lined his six inch up with her slutty ass and penetrated her. He hated being inside her for even a second and it seemed to him that the feeling wasn't mutual. She was groaned enticingly at him as he pumped in and out of her.

But when it was finally all over and they had put their clothes back on, he said,

"So you'll tell Nick to stop hunting us?" he said, almost as a statement not a question.

"What do you mean? Sure I texted him your prom photo, but I never told him to hunt you."

"Wait, prom photo?"

"Yeah, of course it was the one I um took my anger out on," she showed him the picture, where Lindsay had drawn a speech bubble over Kim it read,

'I'm a skank!'

Jack brushed it away.

"Wait then why is he coming after us?"

"I don't know Jack, maybe he likes Kim. Like every boy in school. Wake up Jack don't you get it! You're being hunted down by one of the most dangerous criminals ever!"

"I gotta go," he said as he ran away, realizing that he left Kim under the protection of Milton and Jerry.

"Jack! Um sorry, I deceived you," she apologetically.

"Forgiven, just next time tell me when you're dragging me into a warehouse."

He rushed out the door.

"Kim, Kim!" he called as he rounded the corner to the dojo.

"Jack!" she screamed.

Frank and another one of his Black Dragons were attacking Kim.

Frank's friend, Brian, was attacking Rudy, as Rudy was trying to defend Kim.

Just as Jack entered the courtyard, Frank kissed her.


	4. Kim-napped!

Jack kicked Frank in the back and he fell to the ground, just as Rudy had just done to Brian.

"Thanks, Rudy," said Kim.

"No problem, guy looked like Ty, no further questions," Rudy sneered heading back into the dojo.

The two Black Dragons scampered away.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but okay."

"Did you or did you not fuck Lindsay, this afternoon?"

"I did."

There was no point denying it.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"It's a long story."

"My parents are out of town for the weekend, I've got time."

So this is where Jack told Kim what went down after she ran away. Then he told her that if he hadn't Nick would come after them. Then he told her that Lindsay didn't tell Nick to hurt them. Then he told her that he thought he was hunting them because she was 'unbearably adorable' as he put it.

"...because you're so unbearably adorable."

He took a deep breath.

"Oh, that makes sense."

She hugged him. He was so big compared to her that she felt like she was protected, which she was.

"Can you come stay with me for the night?" she asked, like a little girl asking her parents for a toy.

"Sure, I'll just tell my mom that I went camping, yeah that'll work."

"Thank you."

He hugged her tighter.

"Jack, uh, Jack, little tight!" she gasped.

"Oh sorry," he said loosening his grip on her.

Jack headed over to Kim's house with his camping gear that his mother thought 'necessary' to camp with. He went along with her packing stuff in his bag, even though he wouldn't be using it.

"Jack!" he heard a scream inside the house.

The door was unlocked, for that was how Kim always left it when he was coming over.

He kicked the door open. It opened wide, but then slammed in his face.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

So he opened the door normally and rushed to find Kim.

"Kim what is it!"

"There, there, a spider!"

"Are you kidding me? Yup, that's my Kim. "

He grabbed a paper towel and disposed of the spider.

"Thanks," Kim said a little embarrassed.

Jack put his arm around her.

"You always did know how to comfort me," she said.

"Yeah, no this is a takedown."

He lifted her up wedding style and threw her on the couch.

"Wait no Jack, stop!" she giggled.

He sat down beside her.

"Hmm, how should I punish you?" she said, jokingly.

"I have an idea."

"Zip it, mister."

He laughed, but was interrupted by Kim.

"I thought I told you to zip it!"

She kissed him.

Night time came and they both went to bed in Kim's enormous king sized bed.

Jack slept peacefully. Knowing how loud Kim would be if she was in trouble gave him a certain security that she'd be alright.

When morning came Kim had already woken up. Jack got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. Kim wasn't there.

_She must be in the bathroom,_ he thought.

He got dressed and brushed his teeth. He went downstairs and Kim still wasn't there, he began to worry.

So he called her, Kim always had her phone on her.

He heard a ringtone coming from upstairs, Kim's ringtone. She had a custom ringtone of her and Sloane singing. He went upstairs but Kim wasn't with her phone. There was a note underneath it.

_I told you Kim was mine, don't expect to see her ever again._

"Kim's been kidnapped. Kim-napped!"

This kidnapper wasn't at all smart though, the note was inside an envelope that he had mailed.

'Mike Stevenson' was on the return address.

_Mike Stevenson? _

Then it hit him, Mike Stevenson was an alias for Nick. He had her.

Nick had kidnapped Kim.


	5. Has Jack Met His Match?

Jack rushed to his car and drove to the return address.

It was Lindsay's warehouse. Nick had taken Kim to Lindsay's warehouse.

Jack knew his way around pretty well since Lindsay had practically shown him the whole thing while looking for a room.

Jack snuck around checking every room for any Kims. But not until he had reached the top floor did he find a room with anything of interest to him. A note identical to the one in her room was lying on the floor. I was the only thing in the room.

The return address still showed Mike Stevenson but the address was in New York. On the other side of the country.

So he pleaded his parents asking them to go to New York. After really good debating, he finally came out on top.

His flight left early in the morning. He arrived and checked in to his hotel. After that he picked up his rental car and drove to the return address.

It was a gun store, which gave him shivers, but he didn't care. He walked in and headed to the front counter.

"Where's Kim?" he demanded.

"Who's Kim?" he asked.

"Don't mess around, I came for Kim."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said suspiciously.

Jack grabbed a gun and pretended to fill it with gunpowder. He pointed the empty gun at the man and said,

"Talk."

He put his hands up.

"Alright, alright, she's downstairs in the storage room."

Jack headed towards the storage room sign. He opened the door and headed in. The stairs seemed inviting despite the fact that this was a gun store.

"Kim!" he called, tripping down the stairs.

"Jack!" Kim's voice rung through his ears.

"Shut up bitch!" another voice said.

Jack reached the end of the stair case, and no doubt there was Kim. HIS Kim.

"Mmm!" she screamed through the cloth, Nick had recently put over her mouth.

She was wearing only a bra and panties, which were not her own. Jack had seen her in just underwear before, and these weren't her's. All of her's had little homemade labels on them that said KC. The K was on the left breast and C was on the right. He also knew these weren't her's because she didn't own a v string.

Nick was only wearing boxers, implying, if it wasn't for Jack intervention, he would have taken her virginity.

Jack drew his fist and launched it at Nick, but Nick caught it. He grabbed Jack's other fist, flipped him around, so Jack's back was facing him, and kicked him in the back. Jack fell to the ground. Never before had he faced someone of his own strength. Rudy, sure yeah, but they never fought. Jack tried a spinning back kick, but Nick dodged it and punched Jack in the stomach.

Then, Nick tried a move Jack had never seen before, probably because it was illegal. Jack blacked out.


	6. Mike Stevenson

"Jack!" Kim screeched.

"You'll pay for that!" she finished, confidently.

"I don't think I will."

He strapped Jack to the wall perpendicular to the one Kim was tied to.

"Let us go!"

He sighed.

"Why?"

"Because this isn't, uh um, what we want," she realized how lame an excuse it was after she said it.

"Maybe...not."

He slapped Jack awake after making sure he couldn't escape.

"Hey!" he said, trying to shake himself free.

Nick turned around and went about searching through his case of knives on the table.

Jack tried helplessly to escape but it seemed his life was in grave danger.

"Kim, I-I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why?" she whispered back.

"I'm supposed to protect you, and I failed."

"Jack, you didn't fail, you tried your best and that's all that matters."

"But my best wasn't good enough, and now you're paying to price. I failed."

"Jack, don't think like that. You didn't. You did your best, and don't say it's not good enough. You found me, you actually found me on the other side of the country."

"Nick, he had the addresses on the envelopes that held the notes he wrote."

"What? I didn't write any notes," Nick said.

He stopped looking through his knives and walked slowly over to Jack.

"What did those letters say?"

"Nothing," Jack said, strongly.

He grabbed one of his knives and sliced Jack's arm.

"Ah!" Jack gasped.

Nick grabbed them from his pocket.

He examined them.

"Mike Stevenson," he said to himself.

"Mike!" he shouted.

The man, well young man, at the front desk came half way down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"You gave away my whereabouts!"

"I did," Mike said, "I also called the police, what you're doing is wrong Nick, and you deserve to be punished for it. Down here!"

A bunch of armed men came marching down the stairs.

"Ahh," Kim said, she was after all practically naked.

Five men took on Nick while two untied Jack and Kim.

"Kim," Jack said as he ran to her.

"Jack!" she sighed.

They hugged each other happy to even be alive. They kissed again, the same way they had done when Kim had first arrived. Neither one of them could feel their lips but they were with each other.

"Aww," a harmony of voices said in unison.

They broke the kiss to see all of the men and Mike in a line admiring their love.

Kim looked at Jack and he looked back, they giggled and kissed each other again.

Nick was tied and disarmed sitting on the table.

"Oh, well, fuck you both!" he grimaced as the men forced him up the stairs and into a car.

"Well, I'll give you two some privacy," Mike said heading up the stairs.

"Mike, wait," Kim said.

She made her way over to him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said, softly.

Then she walked back over to Jack.

"Any time," he said finishing his ascend up the stairs.

"See Jack, I told you you didn't fail," she smiled at him.

"Mike was the one that saved you."

"No," Kim started, she kissed him gently, "You both were."

He buried her in a hug once more.

"Now, let's find you some clothes," he smiled.

She smiled back.

"They're over here," she said, leading Jack over to the farthest corner of the room.

"Oh, great," she said.

"What?" he asked.

She showed him her clothes, they had been torn by Nick as a precaution. If she was to escape, she'd have go into public wearing nothing.

"Oh um okay? Hmm."

Just then Mike came downstairs.

"I anticipated this problem," he flung some clothes over the railing.

"Enjoy," he said saluting them then immediately heading back upstairs.

"Okay, that problem's solved," said Jack picking up the clothes.

There was a pink, flowing dress that tied around the neck, a shawl that looked really very modern and high heeled boots. They weren't the perfect match, but they would do.

He took her hand, she had been through a lot. Who knows how long she'd been down here.

They walked up the stairs together, when Jack stopped her.

"What?" she felt concerned, was there something she'd missed?

"What exactly happened before I got here?"

Kim sat him down, her dress spreading everywhere.

"Um," her eyes watered.

"Kim," he cuddled her gently, "Maybe I should just ask yes or no questions, eh?"

She nodded before putting her head on his shoulder.

"Did he take your virginity?" he knew it was a personal question, but he knew she'd want to talk about it with someone other than her parents.

She looked up and shook her head, thankfully.

"Did he... you know... try?"

She nodded, and sniffed. She put her head back on his shoulder and began to cry quietly.

"Kim, no, no, shh," he said putting his arms around her, "Look, no matter what happened in the past, you're safe now."

She looked up again, "You're right."

She dried her eyes and they walked up the stairs again.

Mike was tending the front desk when they arrived. He walked over and hugged Kim and she couldn't resist but hug him back. He had saved their lives today.

He shook hands with Jack.

"Bye, Mike," she said.


	7. Return to Seaford

They went back to the hotel and up to the room.

Kim sat down one the bed that house-keeping had recently made. It was a king-sized bed with a balcony and a mini kitchen. The bathroom had teal walls and special shower carpet all along it.

They spent the rest of the day, which was about an hour, watching the TV across from the bed. And even though they were safe from Nick's clutches, Jack still cuddled the traumatized Kim, in fear that she might burst into tears at any moment.

They went to sleep that night, happy, but also a little afraid of Nick. What if he escaped? What if someone else came after them? What if Jack's life really would save Kim's this time?

Sunday morning they woke up early, for their plane left just before noon. Kim changed into some clothes that Jack had brought her from Seaford. They were her favorite, apart from her gi. She put on the white short shorts with a lilac stained onto them and the loose cream blouse, then she put on her hi-tops. But she found something else in the bag. It was a locket, it had a golden chain and a golden heart as the locket, on it were the engraved words, 'Kim Crawford'. She'd never seen it before in her life.

**knock knock!**

Jack was standing at the doorway.

"I see you've found you're necklace."

"You did this?"

"Mm," Jack said as he nodded his head twice.

Kim turned red and her eyes watered again.

"Thank you," she sobbed, running to him and flinging her arms around him.

They packed their things and headed to the dining area for breakfast.

Kim had cereal, with an assortment of fruits, while Jack had toast and a blueberry muffin, which he split with Kim.

It was 9 am and they had finished their breakfast. They went back upstairs, brushed their teeth, brushed their hair and gathered all the packed bags together.

Jack drove the car back to the rental and helped Kim out. Then he and another rental employee got the bags out.

The two of them walked around the airport stopping at check in and security.

They made their way to gate 24 and took a seat.

"I'm a little thirsty, do you want anything Kim?" asked Jack.

"Sure."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Surprise me."

She trusted him, he knew what she liked.

_Attention please, check in is now closed for flight 9835JQ to Seaford. Thank you._

Jack walked back with two coffees.

_I knew he's know what I like._ Kim thought.

They sipped their coffees while waiting for their gate to start boarding.

_Attention please, the security checkpoint is now closed for flight 9835JQ to Seaford. Thank you._

They didn't say much while waiting but Kim gave the occasional glance and kiss away from her book. Jack didn't mind the soft kisses he was receiving. He merely looked around the gate, with his arm entwined with Kim's.

_Attention please, flight 9835JQ to Seaford will now begin boarding.__ Thank you._

They stood up with their three bags and walked over to the line. They were pretty close to the front since they had been waiting near the checkpoint.

They cleared the checkpoint with ease and started down the 'big tunnel' as Kim called it.

"So, Jack," she said as he finished putting their carry-on into the over head locker.

"Mhm," he sat down next to her.

"When we get back to Seaford, um, my parents still won't be home."

"Yeah, and."

"Could you come stay with me again?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Thanks," it seemed to herself that she'd been thanking him a lot. After all he did nearly die trying to save her. But she didn't like thinking about that.

The plane landed at around 9 pm Seaford time.

They disembarked the plane and headed to baggage claim.

Kim managed to get one of their bags, but Jack had to get the other.

They took Jack's car back to Kim's house. He left the bags in the car and headed inside with Kim. Kim locked the door behind them, just in case.

Kim yawned.

"So when are your parents coming back?" he asked, genuinely concerned that she might be kidnapped after he left tonight.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

They headed up to Kim's bedroom.

"Ugh, it feels so to be home!" she exclaimed, flopping down onto the bed.

"It feels so good, seeing you actually in your home," Jack said.

She giggled.

She stood up and leaned in his ear.

"Jack...fuck me."

It was what he wanted to here for the longest time.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded a little nervously.

"I can't stand being pushed up against lockers and walls or being forced to have sex or being raped!" she sounded serious.

"Wait he raped you!" Jack sounded angry.

"No, but he would've tried."

"Uh, thank god," he took her in his arms, but she pushed him away.

"Fuck me Jack."


	8. Virgin

He was on top of her, kissing her passionately.

He lifted her up off the bed, not letting their lips break apart.

He lifted off her dress and she kicked off her boots.

Then she got down on her knees and undid Jack's belt buckle. She used her mouth to undo his fly and fiddled around trying to undo his button. She pulled down his pants and gently bit at his dick.

He groaned. She took off his boxers with her long fake nails. She began bobbing her head back and forth on his manhood.

She stopped and stood up. He unclipped her bra and groped her C breasts.

She gasped, never before had she felt such a mixture of pleasure and nervousness.

She looked in his eyes. He knew what she wanted. He pushed her down and she fell onto the bed.

He took off her v string.

"You know you could wear these more often," Jack joked, sexily.

"Shut up and fuck me you!" she answered.

She shoved the v string into his mouth.

He pulled it out and lined his 6 inch up. He was about to take her virginity.

He slowly pushed his way into her.

She squirmed and squealed.

"Jack JACK!"

He pulled out, his dick was covered in blood.

"Kim, are you okay?"

"Keep going," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"YES, Jack, keep going!" she panted.

He pushed in again and she groaned. She seemed to be calmer when it came to taking virginity than Donna.

He started pumping faster and she was completely comfortable.

"Are you sure you're a virgin?"

"Not for long," she giggled.

Jack smiled back.

A half hour later and Jack was fucking her at his hardest. The blood flow had stopped.

But her face turned from 'time of my life' to 'is this supposed to happen?'

"Jack, JJJJAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK!"

He pulled out and watched her cum leak out of her.

"Is that supposed to happen?" she was scared.

"Yes, Kim. It means you've officially lost your virginity."

She stood up but her legs were numb.

"Whoa," she said falling.

Luckily, Jack caught her.

He helped her put her PJ's on and he headed home.

She went to sleep safely and happily.

_That's it, I've officially lost my virginity to Jack Brewer._


End file.
